


Racetrack Higgins' 12 Days of Basic White Bitch Christmas

by djarinscyare



Series: Modern Newsies Au [10]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Bickering, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: Christmas. Its the most wonderful time of the year, and none knows that better than Antonio Higgins. He's determined to make his first Christmas in the real world the best one yet. There will be hot chocolate, snow angels, caroling, cookies, and most of all... Christmas shenanigans.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Modern Newsies Au [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Shake Up Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!!! I have returned home to the newsies fandom after my months long deep dive into Supernatural, sorry for the lack of newsies content!! I still really love this tho, and I have been planning this Christmas fic for so long  
> Enjoy chapter one!!

_ Shake it up, shake up the happiness /  _ _ Wake it up, wake up the happiness / C _ _ ome on y'all /  _ _ It's christmas time _

Race hummed along with the Christmas music playing through Target's semi-shitty speakers, thinking about the sad little apartment he shared with Spot, Jack and Katherine. It was in desperate need of some good old fashioned Christmas cheer.

He browsed the shelves of Christmas lights, carefully surveying his options. LED was out of the picture, they were way too bright. Plain white lights were too bland. He settled on the classic colored lights, with their blues, yellows, greens, oranges, pinks and reds. They filled the room with a certain nostalgic Christmassy feeling.

"Remind me again how you plan on paying for this?" Katherine eyed him skeptically as he placed three boxes of lights in the cart. 

He shrugged, "been saving up."

Race pushed the cart over to the ornament section, picking up a reindeer pillow and tossing it to Katherine.

“Cute,” she remarked, hugging it to her chest.

They were comparing the ornament set color schemes when Spot returned from the grocery section. He placed the food in the cart, and Race peered in. "No hot pockets?"

Spot looked at him, "was it on the list?"

"Babe," Race whined, "you know I always forget to put hot pockets on the list." He pouted, but Spot stood firm.

“And  _ you _ know I only get what’s on the list.”

Jack appeared behind him, arms full of a variety of different foods. “Which is why  _ I _ went with him,” he opened his arms, letting the food tumble into the cart and gaining ridicule from Spot for bruising the apples.

“Maybe Jackie would be a better boyfriend,” Race teased. “He, unlike you, always knows what I want.” He smiled cheekily, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist.

“Get offa me,” Jack struggled to escape his friend’s iron grip.

“He didn’t know what you wanted last night,” he mumbled with a smirk, to which Katherine smacked him in the head with her reindeer pillow.

Before they could digress into a bundle of sarcastic remarks and pillow hits, Race grabbed the set of red and gold ornaments. 

"Come on guys," he pushed the cart to the next aisle. Spot's arm wrapped around his waist as he looked at a shelf of Christmas candles. 

Spot wrinkles his nose at he one Race held up for him, "gross. You excited for Christmas?"

"'Course I am," he smiled, holding up another candle. Spot sneezed, and Race laughed. "I think you're allergic to Christmas."

Spot mumbled a few choice profanities, backing away from the array of scented candles. "Jack! What did mama say I'm allergic to?"

"Christmas," Jack quipped back, earning a death glare from his brother. "And artificial fragrances."

"Fuckin' artificial fragrances," he grumbled. "'S why I can't use febreeze. And why I got fired from Yankee Candle."

Jack made a face, turning around. "I thought you quit cause the owner's daughter was flirtin' with ya."

"Oh yeah," Race growled. "That bitch Vanessa thought she could steal my man," he shook his head. "Stuck up entitled little-"

"Tony!" Katherine chucked her reindeer pillow at him, looking surprised as it sailed right towards its target. It hit him square in the chest, and Katherine moved to retrieve it. "This thing works wonders, I think I'm keeping it."

"Put it in the cart, doll." Race smiled sweetly, but Katherine knew it was fake. He was already plotting his revenge. 

"Alright you two," Jack pulled Katherine to his side. "It's getting late and I've got class tomorrow. How much longer is this gonna take?"

Race rolled his eyes, but it was all in good spirit. "You guys get the wrapping paper, we'll get the blankets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know me, I always beg for comments.


	2. Last Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas decoration chap!!! Not beta read,or edited in any way, so please excuse any typos!!! I'll probably edit tomorrow

_ Last Christmas I gave you my heart / But the very next day, you gave it away / This year to save me from tears / I'll give it to someone special _

"Is that Taylor Swift?" Katherine, poked her head out from behind the multitude of Christmas boxes they had hauled up from Miss Medda's storage building upstate. She pulled out a string of Christmas lights with a knot as big as her face. 

"Katherine, sweetheart," Jack leaned over her, giving her a quick kiss and taking the lights from her hands. "Racer picked the music, of course its Taylor Swift."

"Right," she laughed when Jack got tangled in the lights and tripped, tumbling onto the couch. "Where is Race anyway?"

Jack shrugged, "last I saw he was out on the fire escape… HEY SPOT!"

"HEY WHAT," Spot called back from his bedroom. 

"WHERES TONY?"

"NO CLUE."

Jack groaned, making his best attempt to untangle the lights. He only managed to get himself more wrapped up in the strands. "Uh, Kathy?"

Katherine looked up to see a tangle of limbs and lights on the couch. She could barely tell where decorations ended and Jack began. "Need a little help," she teased, snapping a couple pictures of him. 

"Quit it," Jack grumbled upon hearing the tell tale  _ ding _ of a video being taken. 

Katherine nudged him with her foot, giggling when he twisted and fell off the couch. "How's this feel, Jackie?"

"Shuddap," Jack growled. 

"Serves him right," Spot scoffed, leaning against the wall. Katherine panned towards him, "that bastard convinced me to stick my tongue to a swing set when we were nine."

Jack wiggled around so he could face his brother, "yeah, and you're the dumb fuck who fell for it!"

Katherine giggled behind the camera, panning back down towards Jack where he flopped like a worm on the ground.

Spot looked out the window and blinked a couple of times. "What the... goddammit, RACER!" He launched across the room and out onto the fire escape, knocking Katherine's phone from her hand, effectively ending the video. 

She retrieved her phone and sent the pictures and video to the groupchat, then sat down on the ground beside Jack. "Need some help?"

"What does it fuckin' look like," he grumbled.

"To me it looks like you're being rude to your girlfriend, the one person who can help you out of the metaphorical pickle jar you've landed yourself in." Katherine crossed her arms, scooting away from him. 

"No, baby!" Jack rolled towards her, "I'm so sorry sweetheart, please help me honey."

Katherine could hear the pout in his voice, and she laughed. He was pulling out all the stops, and all the pet names. "Alright, alright," she began to carefully de-tangle him from the array of christmas lights he was stuck in. 

Spot climbed back through the window, pulling Race through with him. Katherine caught a whiff of cigarette smoke, "Antonio," she scolded. 

He hung his head sheepishly, "'m stressed. Christmas is a lot of work."

Jack, finally untangled from the lights, stood and gave him a pat on the back. "It's okay buddy, we're just tryna save your lungs."

"I know," Race sighed. He quickly shook himself out of it, "alright what needs to be done?"

"We have to put lights in the tree before ornaments," Katherine handed a strand of colorful lights to Race. "You can help me put them on."

He nodded, and began to wrap the strands around the lowest branches. It took a while, but with two sets of hands working, they completed the task quicker than they had thought. Jack had been carefully unwrapping ornamemts while Spot swapped out their regular towels and plates for more decorative, Christmassy ones. 

Jack and Katgerine hung ornaments on the tree, handmade and store bought alike, until it was covered in shiny little pieces of Christmas. Spot and Race worked together to hang strands of lights all over the apartment, illuminating the dark curners with a cozy glow. 

When they finished and flopped onto the couch to watch Elf, their shitty apartment felt just a little bit more like a home. 

**Bonus**

17 new messages in NO GC NAME BC RACE CAN'T BE A MATURE ADULT :(

**Smalls:** hahahaha jack you fucking idiot

**Crutchie:** is he tangled in Christmas lights?

**Albert:** what else would it be, dumbass

**Sarah:** I remember when spot stuck his tongue to the swingset lmao

**Davey:** oh yeah, that was funny

**Spot:** it wasn't funny, asshole

**Spot:** I had to go to the hospital

**Racer:** it was kinda funny

**Spot:** that's it I want a divorce

**Albert:** fight fight fight fight fight

**Jack sent a video**

**Jack:** Spot threw Race's hot pockets out into the hallway

**Sarah:** oop

**Elmer:** press f to pay respects

**Albert:** ffffffffffff

**Albert:** its okay you can come live with me

**Racer:** thx babe

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?? I'll edit these notes later, they suck lmao


End file.
